HeartOnFire
HeartOnFire is a relativley new WriMo. She arrived in the fall of 2012 and won with a word-count goal of 30,000 words. She will soon begin her second NaNoWriMo. Background Heart has gone through many changes and a few regenerations recently due to a horrible, uncurable disease called Growning Up. She was raised to be a fangirl, and her love of Harry Potter, combined with her new fasination with the internet, caused her to stumble upon the Parselmouths. One of the members of the band, Kristina Horner, introduced Heart to NaNoWriMo through her vlogs, and Heart went in search of this mystical place. Being a Wrimo Heart got a mentor, BryonyFlower, and made lots of friends, including Lemonadesummers and Anna the elf. She also met a luffly person named Wri (psst, wri's important). She became a Whovian, mostly thanks to NaNoLand's obsession with the Raggedy Man. She has since indulged in numerous other fandoms and assimilated into internet culture. Heart is a sweet, caring person, who tries to comfort her friends when she can. She is also really violent, especially toward the Doctor, 'Man-stealing' elves, and Double Posts. And Potter. She is actually very lucky to not be in Azkaban, considering all the times she killed Potter and fought with Anna. Heart is clumsy, awkward, and strange. She is a Gryffindor Prefect of the fluffiest kind, were-clip, part Time Lord, and companion to the wonderful Author (Silver regeneration). AKA Heart is also know as Stephanie Weasley, Steph, Wheezy, and Griffin. Relationships Lem- Lem is Heart's Creevey-Malfoy, and Heart is Lemmeth's Wheezy. This is a special and luffly friendrelationship that cannot be replicated. Wri- Writerlicious is Heart's platonical fiance. This happened because people were talking about NaNo marriage, and Wri, being forward and charming, proposed to Heart, who agreed to seal their friendship with a platonic marriage ^-^ They will wed after the next Wipe. Heart in real life Heart is a public-schooler and and avid reader, who keeps a very, very messy room. She has epical friends that mean a lot to her, and she feels really blessed. Two of her friends, Shy (ShyWolf) and Puffin (snapefangirl) have recently created NaNo accounts which they will hopefully use more than once a year. Heart has a place she calls home in her church. It is a baptist church with a big, traditional sanctuary (which she is rarely in anymore), and a repurposed, very laid back youth building, in which things are so awesome that the older church members would be scandalized. Her youth group family is extremely dysfuntional, but she has a truly inspiring sister in Christ next to her, and as long as she has a few people like that, she will never leave. She sometimes haunts the area like a ghost, speaking to only those she thinks want to hear, and therefore being very quiet. At the time she is writing this, Heart is looking forward to Sunday School tomorrow and hoping to 'become a Christian' again soon, because so far on the weekend, she has fallen off the wagon. Misc. 'Heart luffes the Tenth Doctor. ' Heart is a very jealous person and has often been accused of stealing. Category:Users Category:NaNo users